Ostrich
An Ostrich '''is a tall neutral mob that can be commonly found in Plains and Deserts. Overview Ostriches can be found in groups consisting of several Ostriches, both male and female, and sometimes containing Ostrich chicks. '''Drops Many types of Ostriches have a chance to drop different items when killed: * All types of Ostriches drop Raw Ostrich when killed. Raw Ostrich can be eaten, but like Raw Chicken, it can cause food poisoning, but instead it can be cooked in a Furnace to create Cooked Ostrich. * Unihorned or Light Ostriches have a chance to drop a Unicorn Horn when killed. * Dark Ostriches or Wyvern Ostriches have a chance to drop a Heart of Darkness. Behavior When a player attacks a female Ostrich or a baby Ostrich, it will run around and stick its head into the ground. When the player hits a male Ostrich, it will become aggressive and attack the player. Ostrich chicks will not attack the player. Female Ostriches can lay eggs, but if stolen, both male and female Ostriches will attack. Taming and Breeding Ostriches can be tamed by hatching an Ostrich egg. Females will only lay eggs in Plains or Deserts. Unlike many other Mo' Creatures mobs, an Ostrich doesn't need to be killed to get an Ostrich egg. To get an Ostrich egg, one must find a female Ostrich (Brown and White) and pair it with a male Ostrich (Black and White). Once together, the female Ostrich must be fed a Melon Seed to lay a single egg. This can take about half a Minecraft day. Once the Ostrich lays an egg, walk a few blocks away from it, and a message will appear. When it does, the egg can then be collected. The Ostrich egg can be hatched by simply placing it down in an open area. Hatching should then only take a couple of minutes. Ostriches can be 'bred' by leaving a male and female Ostrich a few blocks away from each other (it does not matter whether there are any other mobs nearby). Tamed Ostriches do not lay eggs. After a short time, an egg will appear. The Ostrich that hatches will not be tamed unless the egg is picked up and hatched near light. Note: 'If you are playing on Creative Mode and want an Ostrich egg, then use this command: ''/give username MoCreatures:mocegg 1 31 as of Minecraft 1.7.10. This still works in Minecraft 1.8. Equipment An Ostrich can be given different types of equipment for many purposes: * A '''Helmet can be given to a tamed Ostrich to reduce the damage they receive. Different types of Helmets can be used. * Wool of different colors can be used on Ostriches for Flags. For example, giving an Ostrich Red Wool will result in a Red flag. If the Ostrich is then given a White Wool, the flag will become White in colour and the Red Wool will be retrieved. To add a flag, the Ostrich must already be tamed and have a chest, although a Saddle is not required. * A [http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Chest Chest] can be used on an Ostrich to carry a small inventory. A Key will appear in the inventory once the Chest is given, much like giving an inventory to a Horse or Mule. * A Crafted Saddle can be applied to an adult Ostrich so it can be ridden. Using a Whip on an Ostrich whilst riding it will give it a short speed boost. Using a Whip when not riding it will make it stick its head into the ground and remain stationary. If a Whip is used again, the Ostrich will pull its head from the ground and begin moving once more. Leads can be used on an Ostrich to lead it around (the Ostrich does not have to be fully-grown to use a Lead). An Ostrich can be renamed by right-clicking on it with a Book or a Medallion. Ostriches can not wear Mount Armor. Types of Ostriches Male and Female Ostriches Male Ostriches have Black feathers, whilst female Ostriches have Brown feathers. Chicks will have Brown feathers until they grow up, then their feathers will change color to reflect their gender when they are older. There is also a rarer, faster Ostrich which is the Albino Ostrich. Albino Ostriches have the same appearance of a normal Ostrich, except their bodily feathers are all White. Albino Ostriches Albino Ostriches are rare White Ostriches that can run faster than regular Ostriches when ridden. It has a small chance of hatching from an Ostrich egg. The chick will look like a regular chick until it becomes fully grown, and will then have Albino feathers instead of the regular Black and White or Brown ones. 2012-08-03_07.30.18.png|An Albino Ostrich. 2014-05-25_11.46.10.png|A few naturally spawned Albino Ostriches. Special Ostriches: There are four different kinds of Ostriches that can be created by giving a tamed Ostrich a certain Essence. After an Essence has been used on an Ostrich, it can be used on another to be changed again. 'Nether Ostrich' A Nether Ostrich can be created by giving any tamed Ostrich an Essence of Fire, or by hatching an Ostrich egg in the Nether. Nether Ostriches are immune to fire and will lay Nether ostrich eggs. Nether Ostriches can fly in a way inspired by the game 'Joust'. Nether Ostrich.jpg|A Nether Ostrich. 'Unihorned Ostrich' A Unihorned Ostrich (or Light Ostrich) can be obtained by feeding a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Light. They can charge at mobs in a similar fashion to Unicorns, if a Whip is used on one. Unihorn.jpg|A Unihorned Ostrich. 2014-05-27 10.17.15.png|A Unihorned Ostrich with gear. 'Wyvern Ostrich' A Wyvern Ostrich (or Dark Ostrich) can be obtained by giving any tamed Ostrich an Essence of Darkness. They can fly if the jump button (space-bar by default) is used in a timely fashion. They propel themselves forward once flying, and can be rather tricky to control in the air. Wyvern.jpg|A Wyvern Ostrich. 2014-05-27 10.17.29.png|A geared up Wyvern Ostrich. 'Undead Ostrich' Undead Ostriches can be obtained by giving a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Undead. They are a sickly Green color, and they do not decay over time, unlike Zombie Horses. Undead.jpg|An Undead Ostrich. Gallery Ostrich.jpg|A female Ostrich that has been saddled, has been given an inventory, is wearing a Helmet, and has a Blue flag. 2013-06-01_10.40.55.png|A fully geared Albino Ostrich. 2014-04-14_09.22.09.png|An almost fully grown Ostrich chick. 2014-04-14_09.27.40.png|A player riding on a Dark/Wyvern Ostrich. 2014-05-27_10.17.29.png|A Wyvern Ostrich with a chest, saddle, flag and a helmet. 2014-05-27_10.17.15.png|A Unihorned Ostrich with a helmet, flag, and a Saddle. Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Birds Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Large Mobs Category:Vertebrate Category:Tamable Mobs